


Noir Kiss

by mcrx21phandoms



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i should be working on my wips. am i? no.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrx21phandoms/pseuds/mcrx21phandoms
Summary: Light sighed deeply, knowing he wasn't immune to the wide gray puppy dog eyes L was giving him "Are you serious or just trying to push your limits?""Yes"[title may change]
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 60





	Noir Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so, inspiration hit me in the middle of the night a few days ago & you get this shiny new post lol. it's a stream of conscious work, meaning whatever i thought is in the fic. no edits. there's some allusions to mental health issues, but they're not as prominent as they were in "Goodbye Instead of Goodnight"
> 
> i was unsure about posting this at first, but decided to anyways. happy birthday to me :)

L grinned and held up his stuffed panda, which looked a little worse for wear after the fifteen years it had been by his side. "You have to give the panda a kiss, too"

Light sighed deeply, knowing he wasn't immune to the wide gray puppy dog eyes L was giving him "Are you serious or just trying to push your limits?"

"Yes"

"And you promise to go to sleep right after?"

"That is what we agreed upon, is it not?" L glanced up at the taller man with his most innocent smile, still holding out the toy.

Light felt his cold icy heart melt at L's cute grin before he gently kissed the stuffed panda on the top of it's head. "You're lucky you're so cute, L"

The ghostly pale man flushed pink at the compliment, even though Light complimented him several times each day. Highly illogical behaviour, he'd have to research that after Light went into rem sleep. "I know"

"Bedtime for you"

Oh. Right, that's why he made Light give him and his panda a goodnight kiss. L quickly tried to come up with another way to stall before he felt toned arms wrapping around his tiny waist. [Getting smaller, smaller, smaller until it's gone and folded in on itself, taking L with it, completely by accident]

Light will forever be jealous and concerned of how skinny L is despite the lack of exercise or anything besides sugar in L's diet.

L laid quietly in Light's arms, hoping he could trick and deceive his equal. Unfortunately for L, being his equal meant Light knew all of L's quirks. Everything from stacking his food for at least five minutes before eating any, (God help you if you accidentally knock it down), from indistinguishable mumbles in his sleep.

(Mostly English or French, sometimes Russian, but never Japanese. Light asked him once how many languages he knew and which one was his first. Light was met with silence when he guessed English. Anyone as pale as L was either British, Irish, or had never seen the sun before.)

Light gently ran his fingers through L's hair, deciding he would brush it tomorrow morning, no matter what L wanted in return, and murmured in a low, hopefully soothing, voice. "Stop thinking, L. I know that's hard for you, but you need sleep and I'll stay awake until you do"

L just leaned into Light's touch, still refusing to admit that he is human, he needs real food and sunshine and rest every once in a while. "You'll be up all night, then"

He just waited for his companion (isn't that nice? L is his companion and he is L's) to fall asleep minutes later, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I told you, you should rest more" He kissed the top of L's head, barely registering the whiff of vanilla shampoo. "Goodnight, L"

Light drifted off to sleep moments later.


End file.
